h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Gilbert (JAW)
Emma Gilbert 'is one of the main characters in "'H2O - Just add Water". She is played by Claire Holt. Biography Emma possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid just like Cleo and Rikki. She is a confident, organized, competitive and driven individual, as evident in her dedication to regional swimming, which her power precludes her from competing in. She first realised that she was a mermaid while swimming at the beach. Though she is often the most conscientious and considerate of the girls, at times she can be pedantic and controlling, once even suggesting that she considers chewing a prescribed number of times before swallowing as a normal practice.She has had Red Hair before. Her ideas for organization and control sometimes brings her into conflict with Rikki, who is Emma's polar. She works at JuiceNet Cafe. In one of the episodes of the second season she becomes the rebellious girl, just like Rikki. Emma, like her friends Rikki and Cleo, Emma has the power to transform into a mermaid. She was the second one to get her powers. She was gifted with the power to freeze water normally called, Hydro-Cryokinesis. In the second season premiere "Stormy Weather" a special full moon along with a rare planetary alignment greatly strengthens and increases her powers and abilities to innumerable controllable levels, and grants her new powers and new abilities that much stronger and much more powerful. Emma’s newest -much stronger- mermaid power and ability is full-blown cryokinesis, the power and ability to create, generate, manipulate and control ice, snow, sleet and hail at will. She can now freeze liquids without the need of a lot of water and create unusually strong snowstorms, blizzards and hailstorms, and freeze an entire room, area or building with solid ice, and create a multitude of shapes out of solid ice. She also can create, control and manipulate clouds, but is not displayed in the show. In the third season, even being out of town travelling the world with her parents and younger brother Elliot, Emma is still a mermaid and still has her hydro-cryokinetic and cryokinetic powers and abilities. Relationships Emma has shown two main love interests throughout the show: In series one she had a crush on Byron, a local surfing champion, and in series two her love interest is Ash, a horse riding instructor and the new supervisor of JuiceNet Cafe who she dates for part of the second season. Emma has often been encouraged by her friends Rikki and Cleo to reveal her mermaid secret to Ash. At first Emma despised Ash and thought him arrogant when she met him as the instructor to her younger brother Elliot. At the end of season two, she reveals to Ash that she's a mermaid. Non-Appearances Claire Holt was absent for one episode in series 2 (only appearing in a flashback), but it is unknown why. She will also be absent for series three, because she will be filming The Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. It is possible that Emma could return in the episode Graduation. Emma's Gallery File:Red-Herring-h2o-just-add-water-2094951-512-288.jpg File:Emma-freezing-a-snake-h2o-just-add-water-9464222-424-246.jpg File:Emma-Pink-Hair-h2o-just-add-water-1286578-224-181.jpg File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697_320_240.jpg File:Emma-Rebel-h2o-just-add-water-2170582-1024-576.jpg File:05.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334488-250-141.jpg File:Bscap0220.jpg File:Cid000a01c8c579ccf62fe0cl0.jpg File:Bscap0138.jpg File:4522378591a7285088255l.jpg File:02.jpg File:4522378591a6414654016l.jpg File:Claire_Holt.png File:4522378591a5864706157l.jpg File:23766849.jpg Category:Jobs Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids